


Bloody Kisses

by Onehelluvapilot



Series: Tumblr prompt fics [48]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Blood, Drabble, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28296483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onehelluvapilot/pseuds/Onehelluvapilot
Summary: Merlin meets up with Lancelot after a battle, not minding the blood in the slightest.
Relationships: Lancelot/Merlin (Merlin)
Series: Tumblr prompt fics [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922554
Kudos: 23





	Bloody Kisses

“Can I kiss you?” Merlin asked. He already had his hands bunched in Lancelot’s chainmail, holding him close.

“Sure, although I’m not sure why you’d want to. If you hadn’t noticed, I’m kind of covered in blood,” the knight replied. After all, the battle had  _ just _ ended and he hadn’t had a chance to even change out of his armor, much less bathe.

“Yeah, but it’s not your blood, right?”

“No, but-” He was cut off abruptly as Merlin pulled him into a kiss with a hand on the back of his lover’s neck and swallowed his words of protest.


End file.
